Pure Ecstasy
by Tony01
Summary: I'm not a huge fan of yuri, so I've taken the creative liberty of giving Mika an older brother, since that could be entirely plausable within the anime. Also, there's drug use, mild sexual themes, and some language. Reader discresion is advised. This takes place in the middle of EP. 11/Season 1 of Love Live


Honoka lay in bed, imagining her imminent future. In just 12 hours, she and the rest of her school idol group, µ's would have single-handedly determined the fate of her school. Honoka had spent the entire day distracting the thoughts surging trough her head right now by frantically practicing for tomorrow's concert at the school festival. Frantically, she got up from bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a simple t-shirt and hoodie, and slowly slid open her window, so not to wake her sister Kosaka. The drop from her second-story room was not a long one, and she doubted that it would cause any strain on her legs, which were well-sculpted from hours upon hours of the stamina training her fellow idol Umi~san had put her trough. Honoka slid her legs down so that they were hanging towards the ground, then after a moment's hesitation, dropped to the group. Unexpectedly, her left leg landed in a funny position. _Fuck,_ she thought, cursing herself for not rolling forward upon impact. After a few seconds of hissing in pain, she slowly got back up and tested her leg. It felt fine, and certainly good enough to walk the 2 kilometers to Mika~chan's house. She pulled the rubber band holding her single ponytail out of her hair, then pulled her hair back before pulling her hoodie over her light orange hair, illuminated by the moonlight to seem almost light blond. It was lightly drizzling _,_ although the temperature was in the high 30°s. _It would be rather cumbersome if the temperature becomes any colder,_ Honoka thought to herself as she set off. She quickly checked her hoodie pockets to confirm the 10000¥ bill she had put there earlier was still there. Confirming this, she started humming a tune to herself, her mind still racing with anticipation of tomorrow's events.

Arriving at her destination, Honoka scanned the ground for any pebbles small enough to make a noise of just the right volume when tossed against a glass window. Finding one, she picked it up and threw it at a window on the second story of a small house, generally resembling that of many built in the Akihabara region. A moment passed, and Honoka was considering finding a larger pebble to throw, when the window opened and Mika's older brother peered out into the night. He looked to be about 19, despite being younger. He had short brown hair, with a stubble on the bottom of his chin giving him a slightly older appearance. Ken, despite being quite active, was more on the pudgy side, and it would require no stretch of the imagination to call him fat. "Yo," Honoka hissed at Ken~san. "What could you possibly want at this hour," he retorted, clearly upset at being woken so late in the night. "Don't play dumb, you damned hiki," Honoka angrily said, referring to the fact that he dropped out of school not even a year ago, "there's only one reason why I would be here right now!" Ken sighed, admitting defeat. "You have money? I'm not going to spot you again." Honoka held up the paper banknote, and Ken sighed once more before sliding the window closed. He reappeared at the front door after some time, holding it open, gesturing for Honoka to come inside. In his right hand he clutched a bottle made up of stained plastic, the color resembling Honoka's hair, with a white seal. He pulled it open and poured 2 white pills into a plastic baggie, before zipping it shut. He then shook one more into his open palm before shutting the bag and looking at Honoka with a inquisitive look. She placed the bill into his hand, and Ken surrendered the bag. "Aren't you taking any?" Honoka asked. "Nah, I'm done with the E's. Plus, you need a trip-sitter." "Whatever," Honoka replied, sticking her tongue out, as if she was an ATM which accepted Ecstasy as currency. Ken placed the pill on her tongue, and Honoka swallowed. He then handed her two bottles of water, one of which she immediately opened and drank half of. As Honoka sat on the futon sloppily set up in the living room of this rather small house, Ken plugged in a space heater. "Careful not to get me too warm, the high might be stronger in the warmth, but I'm already going to be thirsty, I don't want to be losing fluids trough sweat as well," Honoka pouted, criticizing Ken's actions. "Don't worry a bit," Ken teased "for I shall take it upon myself to drink every drop of sweat you produce, making sure no fluids go to waste!" Honoka replied with a blank stare. "Sorry, I forgot how perverted all men were since I last saw you," she said, reminding herself of the blessings that come with going to an all-girls high school.

As the night went on, Honoka started feeling less and less worried about the perils of tomorrow's concert. _It feels like my brain is soaking in a nice, warm bath,_ she thought to herself as she watched Maki~san's older brother play Super Smash Bros Ultimate on his Nintendo Switch. _I feel so nice and warm,_ Honoka mused. _Everything feels so right... This room is so warm, and this futon feels so cozy, and all I want to do is just lie down and get petted like a cat._ The topic of cats led the tripping Honoka to think of her other fellow idol, Hoshizora Rin~Sama. _I wish she was here right now. She's so nice, and always does nice things like rubbing my back. She would probably love this, this..._ Honoka trailed off while staring at Ken. He wasn't as unattractive as she had originally perceived. His large profile gave him a large but soft look, slightly reminiscent of that of a large bear, and despite being slightly round, his stubble made his face look chiseled. "Hey Ken," Honoka called, slumping over on the futon. "Yeah?" Ken responded, not looking up from his game. "Could you rub my back, please? Pretty please?" Ken's face immediately flushed with the thought of massaging a 15-year-old's back. He slowly paused his game and turned to look at Honoka~chan, who was drinking the rest of her first water bottle. "Please massage my back, Ken~Kun," she said as she pulled the back of her shirt up while giggling slightly, "Ken~Kun, the NEET will now rub my back, as I command him." Ken looked like a man offered the keys to paradise. Stuttering, he replied "A-alright, Kosaka~s-san." He got up, grinning as if he was the one on Ecstasy. Ken sat behind Honoka, and slowly set his palms on the middle of her back. Upon contact, Honoka let out a small groan in pleasure, almost like a sigh of contentness. _Is this really happening? Things like this don't happen in real life, this must be a visual novel or something,_ Ken thought to himself as he stroked his hands up and down the grinning Honoka~Chan. "D-do, make your hands go in a circle," Honoka stammered, barely containing her pleasure. Ken complied and started rubbing Honoka's back in circular motions. Not thinking, his hands slid a bit too far and briefly brushed Honoka's midriff. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. That's it, she'll come to her senses now and get mad,_ thought Ken, as he kicked himself for making such a stupid mistake. "Ken~Oneechan," Honoka said softly. Ken, minding the strange honorific replied, "sorry, sorry-" before Honoka said, "could you keep doing that, it feels so nice." She lifted up the front of her shirt so that Ken could rub her torso as well, her hoodie simply covering her breasts now. Ken gulped and silently complied, his heart swelling in pure joy. He started rubbing her tummy, running his surprisingly warm hands across her slight abs, built up from hours of idol practice. Honoka let out another soft groan from pleasure and giggled slightly, her belly being rather sensitive. Ken noticed this and continued to tickle her midriff, almost completely enveloping Honoka~Chan now. Honoka suddenly folded her hoodie upon her breasts to stay in place, wrapped her arms around Ken's neck, leaned her head back and whispered in his ear. As red as Ken's face was, it now turned to an entirely new shade of red so pure that you would have to add another hexadecimal character into its sequence to describe it. Ken gulped, then went for broke. He ran his hands up Honoka's midriff until they met with her soft breasts. Honoka let out a much louder moan, and Ken took this as audible confirmation to continue. He started squeezing Honoka's breasts, moving his head around to start kissing the side of her neck when both of them heard a sound from the stairwell adjacent to the living room.

Mika~San had watched a few animes in her day, but she never thought she'd walk into an identical real-life recreation of possibly one of the most prevalent scenes in the anime industry. Ken immediately removed his hands from Honoka, who pulled her shirt down and stood up. "I-i, This isn't-" Ken tried to say until Mika finished his sentence by saying "-what it looks like, right? I _didn't_ just walk in on you groping one of the members, if not the leader, of μ's, right?" "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear, she wanted me to, um..." Ken trailed off as his younger sister noticed the bottle of pills in the corner of the Futon. "Oh my God, are you selling Nodoka _drugs,_ too? What the fuck is wrong with you? Is it not enough to fuck one of μ's members, you have to drug them, too?" Blushing, Nodoka pulled down her hoodie, pulled up her hood, dropped the plastic bag on the table and ran out the front door. Sooner or later, Mika would realize that her older brother wasn't forcing her to do anything, and Nodoka would have to take the heat for her actions. After all, this was Japan, where drug use was illegal, and almost inhuman. She hoped that Mika would respect her enough to keep what she had seen to herself, but even so, she could never look at Nodoka~Chan the same way. It was freezing now, the rain was pouring down on poor Nodoka. Her leg was hurting too, and as the E's wore off, her worries started to return, as did her leg's pain. She was sure it was sprained at this point, and that she was going to get a severe cold. Returning to her home, she pulled her way up her windowsill and slid open the window, then crawled into her room. Nodoka slid the window closed, took off her sweatpants and hoodie, then fell into bed. As sleep enveloped her, she came to the epiphany that she couldn't let μ's suffer due to her poor decisions. Cold, sprained ankle, and hangover aside, she would have to try her absolute hardest in tomorrow's performance.


End file.
